


It Feels Like My Heart Is Filled With You

by StardustDreamMate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sick!Jaemin, Slice of Life, Whipped!Jeno, doctor visit, mentions of needles, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDreamMate/pseuds/StardustDreamMate
Summary: Jaemin's been sick for a while so Jeno offers to take his boyfriend to the doctor. Jaemin is less than pleased.





	It Feels Like My Heart Is Filled With You

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Chewing Gum" by NCT Dream. Enjoy!
> 
> I don’t own or speak for any of the real life people that these characters are based on. These are fictional characters inspired by my interpretations of idols, and they should be taken with a grain of salt. I mean zero harm to any and all of the NCT Members; this is a work of fiction <3

"No."

"Jaemin, come on."

"I said no, Jeno."

"Don't you want to feel better?" Jeno pleaded with the younger. He'd been lying on their bed, scrolling through his social media, when Jaemin came in, looking flushed and sweaty. A quick kiss pressed to his forehead confirmed that he had a fever. Unfortunately, they'd been stuck in the same argument ever since. 

"Not if it means some doctor is going to stab me with a needle," Jaemin retorted, huffing and crossing his arms.

"Please baby?" Jeno tried, cupping the Jaemin's cheek and stroking his cheekbone with his thumb.

Jaemin pouted harder. "Don't call me 'baby'. That's cheating."

"It'd make me happy, Nana."

"Promise they won't give me a shot?" Jaemin looked terrified at the prospect. Jeno almost cooed, but suppressed it because he knew it would just make the younger more annoyed.

"You know I can't do that."

"Then no," Jaemin snorted. He flopped back on the bed. "I hate needles," he muttered, shuddering.

Jeno laid down next to him, sliding his arm under Jaemin's head and wrapping his other arm around his boyfriend's torso. The other boy smiled before cuddling up next to him, hooking a leg over his hip. He tucked his head into the crook of the older's neck, nuzzling and kissing it. 

"See?" Jaemin mumbled against Jeno's neck. "I'm fine. Not sick at all." His teeth scraped along a sensitive spot, making Jeno shudder. 

"Mm hm," Jeno agreed, as Jaemin started sucking a bruise onto the side of his neck. He knew his boyfriend was going to have to give in sooner or later. He just hoped it would be sooner, not later.

_Three days later_

Jeno stirred, something soft tickling his cheek. He groaned, slightly annoyed at the disturbance, and rolled over. Unfortunately, the tickling continued. Groaning louder, Jeno buried his head under the covers.

“Jeno," Jaemin whined, tugging the covers off the raven-haired boy’s head. “I don’t feel good.”

“Should have gone to the doctor,” Jeno replied, eyes still closed, burrowing back under the covers. When Jaemin tugged them off again, he whined.

“No, stop it!” Jeno protested, opening his eyes and glaring sleepily at the younger.

“Take me to the doctor, Jen.”

Jeno sat upright instantly. “Seriously?”

Jaemin pouted. “My ear hurts…I thought if I waited it’d get better, but it hurts,” he whispered, “a lot.”

Jeno rubbed the sleep from his eyes, blinking down at his boyfriend. “Go take a shower,” He told him, ruffling his hair. Jeno tugged his head forward and kissed his forehead, checking for a fever. Jaemin was burning. "I’ll make breakfast.” He eyed his boyfriend. “Then I’ll take you to the doctor, okay?”

“Okay.” Jaemin sat up, planting a messy kiss on Jeno’s cheek. “Thank you!”

Jeno chuckled. “You really must be feeling bad, if you’re thanking me for taking you to the doctor.”

Jaemin nodded. “I feel horrible,” he agreed. “So horrible,” he continued, “that you should carry me to the bathroom.” He smiled up at Jeno innocently, eyes twinkling.

“I’m pretty sure that your ear hurting doesn’t affect your ability to walk,” Jeno said mildly.

“Please, Jen?” Jaemin whined. “I love it when you carry me.” Jeno just laughed, scooping up the younger bridal-style, and carrying him to their bathroom. Jaemin wrapped his arms around Jeno’s neck and giggled. “I love you, Jeno!” He cooed.

“Love you too, Nana.” Jeno set him down on the counter. “Do I get a kiss for my efforts?”

“Do you want to get sick?” Jaemin replied, smiling impishly.

“You haven’t made me sick yet,” Jeno retorted, amazed at the younger’s teasing.

“You don’t know if it’s contagious.” Jaemin smirked.

“I’ll take that chance,” Jeno replied, leaning in.

“Nope!” Jaemin crowed, shoving his boyfriend out of the bathroom and locking the door.

“I hate you, Na Jaemin,” Jeno grumbled, walking towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

In the elevator up to the doctor’s office, Jaemin clung to Jeno’s arm. Ever since the bus ride, the pink-haired boy had been glued to his boyfriend’s side, refusing to be detached. Jeno had simply cooed at him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Now, though, Jaemin’s death grip on his arm was making his arm go numb.

“Come on, Jaem,” Jeno coaxed gently, “you can let go of my arm.”

“Don’t want to,” said boy mumbled, clinging even tighter to his arm. “I’m scared.”

“No one said you had to get a shot, Nana.” Jaemin just whimpered.

“Don’t say the ‘s’ word, Jen,” he begged.

“You’ll be ok,” Jeno comforted, prying him off his arm and shaking it out. _God that's better_ , he thought. “I can even hold your hand if you need to get a shot.”

“Stop saying that word!”Jaemin cried, grabbing Jeno’s hand and clutching it to his chest. “And I’m not a baby.” He pouted his signature pout.

“Then stop acting like one, sweetheart,” The words were harsh, but Jeno’s tone had little bite to it.

Jaemin just whimpered when the elevator doors slid open.

After asking Jaemin a few questions, the doctor checked Jaemin out, taking his temperature, height, and weight, checking his eyes and ears, before stepping out of the room for a second. Jaemin sat on the examination table in a hospital gown, swinging his legs back and forth, looking every bit like a child.

“I’m proud of you, Nana,” Jeno told him. “I know you didn’t want to come here.” Jaemin just hummed in response as the doctor walked back in.

“Well,” he started, looking at his clipboard, “I believe that you have an ear infection, my friend.” Jeno cringed, already knowing what that meant. He looked up at Jaemin’s face, seeing if his boyfriend had realized his fate yet.

“What does that mean?” Jaemin asked, still oblivious. Jeno cringed harder.

“Well,” the doctor began. “You'd have two choices. You could take antibiotics for a week, which would clear it up, but it’d hurt for three more days, at least, before the medicine starts to kill the infection.”

Jeno cleared his throat. “What’s the other option?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“You could get two penicilin shots that would clear up the pain in half an hour.” Jaemin paled. “But,” the doctor continued, oblivious to his patient’s growing fear, “I’m sorry to tell you that the antibiotics won’t work for you, since your infection has been festering for a while. If you had come to us a few days earlier, we might have been able to cure it with just medicine.” Jaemin’s wide eyes shot to Jeno, pleading silently. Jeno cleared his throat again.

"He’ll take the shots,” he told the doctor.

“Fantastic. I’ll have a nurse in here in just a few minutes.” The doctor closed the door.

“Jeno,” Jaemin whimpered, jumping off the table and into Jeno’s arms.

“I know, baby,” He replied, stroking his hair. “ I know you hate shots. But I know you’re in a lot of pain. Three seconds of pain from the shot will make it go away. Aren’t those three seconds worth it then?”

Jaemin whimpered again. “I don’t know.”

Jeno smiled at him, pecking his boyfriend on the lips. “I’ll take you out for ice cream later,” he offered.

“Fine.” Jaemin crawled back up on the operation table, making grabby hands at Jeno. He laughed, walking to his side, the nurse walking in at that moment.

“Ready, sir?” she asked, setting the box of needles down on the counter. Jaemin paled, but nodded.

“Just let me sterilize the needle and grab a wipe for your thigh.” She turned to the sink and began washing her hands.

“Thigh?!” Jaemin hissed into Jeno’s ear, gripping his hand.

"Hehe,” Jeno mumbled, feeling guilty now. He’d known where the shot was going to be.

“Lee Jeno!” His boyfriend hissed, glaring at him.

Luckily for Jeno, the nurse was ready and gently pushed the hem of Jaemin’s gown up, exposing his pale thigh.

“This’ll only hurt for a second,” she told him.

Surprisingly, Jaemin chuckled. “I bet you say that all the time,” he remarked.

She grinned back. “I do,” she laughed. “Unfortunately, no one ever believes me.”

"I can’t imagine why,” he retorted, making face. The nurse laughed again before reaching behind her for her needle case, making Jaemin sober up rather quickly, grabbing Jeno’s other hand.

"I’m just going to warm the serum up,” she told them, as Jaemin scrunched his eyes closed. Jeno squeezed his hand back in a silent show of support.

“Ready?” she asked.

“No,” Jaemin replied, teeth clenched. She laughed.

“I am, though,” she said calmly.

“Just fucking do it.”

Both Jeno and the nurse laughed before she gave Jaemin the shot. Jeno made a face as she left the needle there, slowly pushing down the plunger to release the serum. It looked highly uncomfortable. Jaemin just gripped Jeno’s fingers harder.

Much to Jaemin’s (and Jeno’s fingers’) relief, the next shot passed fairly quickly and the couple was out on the streets a few minutes later, Jaemin’s thigh now adorned with two bandages covered in smiling unicorns.

“See? Was that so bad?” Jeno asked him as they walked down the street, hand in hand.

“Yes,” Jaemin replied, making a face.

“Oh come on, Nana.” Jeno squeezed his fingers, thumb stroking over the top of his hand.

"Okay fine,” Jaemin whined. “It wasn’t so bad.” Jeno cooed at his boyfriend’s adorableness, pecking him on the cheek when they reached the ice cream shop’s storefront.

“What flavor do you want?” He asked him, gently pushing him down into a seat outside the store.

“Bubble gum, please!” Jaemin smiled up at him. “Thanks, Jen!”

“You’re welcome, baby.” Jeno kissed his head before going in to grab their ice cream.

_Five years later_

Jeno couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he fell hopelessly love with Jaemin. Or the exact moment he knew he wanted to spend the rest life with Jaemin by his side. But, he likes to think it was the day Jaemin finally conquered his fear of needles. A day that was so unassuming compared to everything else they’d been through. But, standing at the altar, the love of his life looking back at him, Jeno doesn’t care. All he knows is that he loves Jaemin, and Jaemin loves him back. And that’s enough for him.


End file.
